Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige?
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Suzuno adore la neige... et qu'importe l'âge qu'il a, cela le rendra toujours heureux.


**...Bon, d'accord, j'ai PEUT-ÊTRE copié sur la Reine de Neiges. Mais je voulais juste faire un petit truc kawaii, c'est tout! *p*(au passage, s'il y a dans les dialogues des phrases qui ne sont pas exactement bien formées, c'est normal.. Car Nagu et Suzu sont des enfants! ~)  
**

 **Allez, enjoy everybody! ~**

* * *

Un... deux... trois... hmpf! Allez, encore un peu! Un... deux... trois... Yeah! Enfin! Après avoir enfin atteint le haut du lit de Nagumo, Suzuno contemplait l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser. C'est qu'escalader un lit aussi haut, ce n'est pas si facile! Un sourire au lèvre, il se dirigea vers la la principale personne de la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

\- Nagu, il a neigé! Dit-il de sa voix enfantine en le secouant.

\- Mmmh... minauda celiui-ci en s'enfouissant encore plus sous sa couette.

\- Nagu, réveille-toi! S'exclama-t-il en le secouant plus fort.

\- Suzuno, laisse-moi...!

\- Nan, j'veux que tu viennes!

\- Mmmh...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu-blancs se rapprocha, avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige...?

\- Non, Suzuno, j'veux pas! Laisse-moi dormir...! Râla Nagumo en se retournant.

Le sourire de Suzuno s'évanouit, pour laisser place à quelques larmes qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

\- T'est pas gentil! Fulmina-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

Nagumo gémit, murmurant un mot inaudible dans son demi-sommeil.

Suzuno se releva et descendit du lit, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le sien et de bouder. La sur les jambes et entre les bras, il ne tarda pas à commencer à pleurer.

Nagumo grogna. Avec ces lamentations, il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir! Mais, d'un côté...il ne supportait pas d'entendre Suzuno pleurer et de le voir triste comme ça. Soupirant, il enleva sa couverture - lui valant quelques frissons - puis descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Suzuno, 'pleure pas... d'accord, je veux bien faire un bonhomme de neige avec toi...!

\- C'est vrai?! S'exclama-t-il en relevant directement la tête.

\- Oui...

\- Génial! Lui répondit-il en sautant du lit et en lui prenant la main.

\- Allez, viens!

\- Eeeehhh!

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, le bleuté chuchota :

\- Chut! 'Faut pas réveiller papa et les autres!

Ainsi donc, ils traversèrent le couloir à pas de loups, et à peine une minute plus tard ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée. Suzuno mit son manteau, ses bottes et ses gants, et tendit ses affaires à Nagumo qui était en train de bâiller. D'ailleurs, son ami dû tout lui attacher tellement il n'était pas réveillé et qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Excité comme une puce à l'idée de pouvoir aller s'amuser dans la neige, Suzuno ouvrit grand la porte et se précipita dehors, entraînant Nagumo malgré lui.

\- Il ne fait même pas tout jour! S'exclama celui-ci en reniflant.

\- C'est pas grave, au moins 'y a de la neige, donc c'est super!

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas rentrer...?

\- Moi, je veux rester jouer là!

\- Pff- _SBLASH!_

Nagumo rouvrit les yeux, réalisant la nature de cette eau glacée qui dégoulinait maintenant sur son visage.

\- T'es méchant! J'aime pas les boules de neige! S'écria-t-il alors que l'autre garçon riait.

\- J'veux plus jouer avec toi! Dit Nagumo en se retournant et en croisant les bras.

Suzuno arrêta de rire, et se dirigea vers son ami en murmurant un faible "Désolé Nagu...". Voyant que ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, il le prit dans ses bras, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu sais quoi Nagu? Je t'aime!

\- Lâche-moi, t'es froid!

\- Et toi t'es tout chaud! Lui dit-il en se collant encore plus à lui et en resserrant son étreinte.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne dit rien, rougissant plus qu'autre chose.

Puis il le lâcha, lui prenant la main.

\- Allez, on le fait ce bonhomme de neige?

\- ...

\- Ben Nagu, qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es tout rouge! T'es gênééé!

\- N'importe quoi, c'est parce que j'ai chaud!

\- Oui, réchauffe-moi encore! Lui dit-il en le serrant encore contre lui.

\- Eeeehhh!

Puis finalement, quelques minutes après, ils commencèrent à construire un bonhomme de neige. Et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, alors que le jour s'était levé, Hitomiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle retrouva les deux enfants dormant dans la neige, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **[Dix ans plus tard...]**

Suzuno rouvrit doucement les yeux, sortant de son long sommeil. Il regarda à côté de lui, où Nagumo dormait paisiblement. En même temps, ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte hier soir...! L'esprit encore dans le pays des rêves, Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux. Pris d'une soudaine montée incontrôlable de joie, il sauta sur le capitaine de Prominence, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Burn! Réveille-toi, il a neigé!

\- Mmmh... tu vas me faire le coup tous les hivers...?!

\- Oui! Allez, lève-toi!

\- Laisse-moi dormir, pour une fois... minauda-t-il en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

\- Non, pas question! Viens dans la neige avec moi!

\- Mmmh... C'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas faire ton gamin...!

Le garçon de glace s'approcha de son petit-ami, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige...?

Nagumo ouvrit les yeux et sourit, regardant dans les yeux remplis d'étoiles de l'autre garçon.

\- ...D'accord, mais rien que pour te faire plaisir...!

\- Ouiiii! Je t'aime! Lui dit Gazelle en l'embrassant.

Comme quoi, que ce soit les bonnes ou les mauvaises choses de la vie, certaines d'entre elles se répètent...

 ** _~FIN!~_**


End file.
